In some preform and carbon-carbon composite material manufacturing processes, gases may be generated inside a preform or preform precursor being processed, or the manufacturing processes may utilize gases or liquids that penetrate the preform from the outside. The rate at which gases may penetrate or evacuate a preform can depend on, among other things, gas diffusion rates and the porosity of the preform.